Jeca Kanters
Jeca Goldmane - Total Roleplay 3 |signature= |hidep= |race=Human / Dwarf |gender=Female |height=5'2" |hair=Cherry Brown |eyes=Sea Green |skin=Light |hidef= |family= *Zachariah Kanters (father) *May Kanters (mother) *Nethaniel Kanters (uncle) *Laura Kanters (sister) *Asaduan Kanters (sister) *Luka Kanters (sister) *Susan Kanters (sister) *Laura Kanters (sister) *Rook Kanters (brother) *Avely Kanters (brother) *Sara Kanters (sister) *Annahira Kanters (sister) *Turaloo (adopted "son") *Ben (adopted son) |job= |faction=Alliance |affiliations= Valiance Expedition :Westfall Brigade :Argent Crusade Felshatter Offensive Order of the Golden Law Oathsworn |class = Paladin|age = 38|weight = 232lbs}} Jeca Bay KantersThe Busters Guild - Jeca Goldmane is the Sky-Captain of the massive Alliance gunship, the Cloudbuster. She is known as a tank of a woman, serving as a shield maiden and protector of her order. Initially serving as an Argent Crusader during the War against the Lich King, Jeca quickly rose to prominence as a Protector to the Order of the Golden Law and later an Oathkeeper to the Oathsworn. Biography Early life Jeca Bay Kanters was the third of nine children born to Zachariah and May Kanters, two small-time farmers who made their living breeding war mounts for the Alliance Military. While they have agricultural products such as herbs, vegetables, and fruits, their primary contribution to the Army is horses and Rams. Jeca and her siblings — Laura Kanters, Asaduan Kanters, Luka Kanters, Susan Kanters, Sara Kanters, Avely Kanters, Rook Kanters, and Annahira Kanters grew up on the Kanters' farmstead in Westfall. Both her parents having fought and met in the war, wanted her, like her sisters, to learn to fight. While her sister, excelled with any weapon handed to her, Jeca and her oldest sister, Laura only really seemed able, and skilled with swords and shield. Also, unlike their sister, Laura and Jeca had a strong connection the Holy Light. Neither were impressively blessed, they could focus it, and heal minor injuries. All the same, the two were taken from home at the ages of ten, Laura having been taken six years before Jeca. The two trained day and night, as hard as their young bodies would allow them. While Laura continued to grow and excel, Jeca seemed only able to improve her skills with a blade. Disapointed in herself and her inability to become an acceptable squire, she returned home at the age of thirteen. She returned to helping in the fields with her cousins, and tending to her sickly younger sister, Annahira, who suffered from a weak heart. While her younger sister couldn't hold a blade, the young girl was blessed with a deep connection and understanding of the Light. Day after day, the two would study in Anna's room, one on machines, the other on medicen. Anna spent days, guiding and teaching Jeca would she could, in different ways to channel and control her Light. One afternoon, while their parents were away, a gang of thugs broke into the family home. Taken by surprise, neither of the two were able to put up a decent fight. They were knocked unconscious, bound, and dragged off to some nameless mine. The sisters were left in dark, cold shaft, filled with large spiders gaurding their only exist. Anna's health was poor, and episodes were easily triggered. Having already gone through the stress of the kidnapping, her tiny body didn't have the energy necessary to defend against the cold dark environment. She was dieing and Jeca had no way to help her. Summoning all her strength and courage, Jeca charged the large arachnids in their way. A burning power ignited in her very soul, her sister -needed- her. She was going to die in this dark, scary place, the victim of a stupid crime. Bright holy fires lit from her very hands as she struck the spiders, splattering them against the walls of the cave. Their way now cleared, Jeca tracked though two miles of caverns, and several miles more to get Anna home, all the while using her light to keep her sister's heart beating. A new found passion, and hearing the Light calling her onwards again, Jeca returned to her training. Northrend Campaign During the War against the Lich King, Jeca was sent to aid in the offensive against the undead. Strong, stubborn, and talented, she rose in the ranks until she was made a captain of a small Gryphon riding unit. They were tasked with meeting the frost wyrms in mid air, to take them down before they could decimate the ground forces. Each rider was skilled, well synced with the others of their group. They always saw the front of battle, facing off against the most intimidating of the Scourge's forces. Sadly the group as a whole was slaughtered during the siege of Ice crown, leaving Jeca the sole survivor. Order of the Golden Law Oathsworn Physical appearance The first and most noticeable thing about this woman, is her build. She is much much more muscular than an average human female. If anything, she looks more like a man. She does not make much effort to present herself as a woman, or make any show of femininity. She walks tall, hardly ever slouching, save if she's working on some sort of device or vehicle. Broad shoulders frame her muscular body, hiding any feminine curve, if there even is one. Despite her height, her Dwarf blood is apparent and obvious in her stocky shape. Her cherry brown hair is cut short and uneven, as if she keeps cutting it with her own blade, or any other sharp object she can get her hands on. It often falls over her face, she spends a great deal of time blowing bangs from her eyes. Due to an injury to her forehead, just over her left eye, the damaged nerves prevent her from opening the eye completely. It gives her a "Derpy" expression most the time. Brilliant blue eyes hide under the damaged lids, pools of deep sapphire lined on the edges of her irises by bands of green, giving them at distance, an almost sea green color. When enraged, or over using her magics, her eyes will turn a vivid golden color. The edges of her left ear looks to have either been torn or bitten off. Her left arm from the shoulder down is entirely mechanical. She does nothing to hide or cover it, so even from a distance, it’s a pretty obvious and noticeable feature. She is also covered head to toe in scars, like she picked a fight with a lawnmower and lost.The Busters Guild - Jeca Kanters Personality and traits It would be no secret to those who know her that she is a boisterous, foul mouthed individual, who hardly portrays the standard image of what it means to be a paladin. Notes and references Category:Human Category:Dwarf Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:2016